Generally, when used for a period of time, generates heat, electronic products, such as a computer, a mobile phone, a telephone, and a television set, generates a lot of heat. The heat generated from a heat generation source such as the electronic product needs to be dissipated immediately. When this is done, there is a likelihood that components within the electronic product will be out of order, or malfunction, thereby shortening the life of the electronic product or causing a fire.